friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With All The Haste
"The One With All The Haste" is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on April 9, 1998. Plot Rachel wakes up because of a singing man in the next apartment on Saturday, after which Monica and Rachel agree that they live in a hole and they should try to get their own apartment back as soon as possible. They try to trade it with season tickets for the Knicks, to which Joey agrees, but refuses, as he thinks the apartment is worth more, resulting in a fight between the guys when Chandler said "screw the Knicks!". The girls want to bet it: the winner gets the apartment and the season tickets, to which Chandler agrees, but only because Joey is his best friend. Phoebe makes up a game that no one understands, resulting in them resolving the bet with a high card game, which the guys win. When the guys come back from the basketball game, they find out that the girls switched apartments when they were away. Chandler, still wanting the girls' apartment, want to switch it again when the girls are away, but they have a last offer: they kiss each other for one minute, in return for the apartment, to which the guys agree. Ross gets an earring because of Emily. When Ross comes up with the fact that he is a whole other guy with Emily, they both agree that they love that guy, which causes problems when Emily has to leave New York again. Ross wants that Emily moves in with her, but the guys try to convince him to don't do it, because they think it's too soon: they only know each other for 6 weeks, comparing their relationship with the relationship Chandler has with the milk in his refrigerator. But Ross asks Emily nevertheless, resulting in her accidentaly proposing to get married. At first they both think it's weird and silly, but as it's the perfect way to be together forever, they agree with it, using Ross' earring as a engagement ring. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham James Michael Tyler - Gunther Michal Connor - The Singing Man Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Scott Silveri & Wil Calhoun Trivia Goofs *When Joey wakes up at the end of the episode, you can see the window shut behind him; however, without opening it he pokes his head out * When the apartment bet is being established, immediately after Phoebe exclaims, "Oh, I have a game!", a camera is visible in the upper right corner of the screen. * It's somewhat hard to believe that in the few hours it must have took Chandler and Joey to go to the basketball game, Phoebe, Monica and Rachel could not only pack everything and move it into the other apartment, they could also unpack both so everything is back in its place. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4